Who Knew Flashbacks Help Dougie Poynter 1 Shot
by KrisTheStars32
Summary: What happens when Dougie gets the worst news of his life? I do not own Dougie, Tom, Harry and Danny of McFly. Dougie Poynter/OC


My band and I walked onto the tour bus. We had finished our concert and we were tired as fuck. I took a shower and went to the common room. There I saw my bandmates looking at their feet.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We need to tell you something." Tom answered.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I took a seat on the couch.

"It's Briella."

"What about her? Is she ok?" I asked. I started to worry.

"She's been in an accident." Danny answered.

"What?" I jumped up from my seat. "Is she ok?" I started to panic.

"She's in the hospital." Harry answered.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"We don't know." Tom answered. I went to my bunk and packed my bags. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to be with Bri. She needs me to be there. I need to be there. If she dies, I'll never forgive myself for not being there." I answered. I felt like I was forgetting something.

"Dougie! We're in the middle of a tour. You can't leave now." Tom said.

"I have to! Tom, you would do the same thing if your fiancée was in the hospital." I objected.

"What are we gonna do without our bass player?" Danny asked.

"Do an acoustic tour. Harry plays guitar. Have him take over. I have to go!" I answered as I went past my best friends and left the bus. I rushed to London Medical Hospital. "What room is Briella Matthews in?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Name?" the nurse asked.

"Briella Matthews! I'm her boyfriend Dougie Poynter!" I nearly shouted. I just wanted to know how my girlfriend was.

"They are running some tests on her. It'll be a moment." the nurse answered. I went and took a seat with all the other patients' families. My phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked it.

_Any word?-Tom_

_They r running tests on her. I'll let u kno if i hear anything._

I put my phone back in my pocket. I prayed silently as I waited. Brielle was everything to me. We have been together for nearly 6 years and she was pregnant with our first child. She had always been there for me and I for her.

"Matthews?" the doctor came and I stood up.

"I'm her boyfriend." I answered.

"Well, she's stable."

"What happened?" I asked.

"She was driving and she was hit by a drunk driver." he answered.

"What are the injuries?" I asked.

"She has a broken leg, a broken wrist, a few broken ribs, and I'm afraid she lost the baby." My heart dropped to my stomach. Our first child was gone because of an asshole who was drinking and driving.

"Can I see her?" I formed the words. He nodded and led me to her room.

"She's unconscious right now. She might be for a long time." The doctor said. I nodded and entered her room.

"Briella?" I went to her bedside. She didn't respond. I sat in a chair close to her bed. I held her hand. "Bri? It's me. Dougie." No response. "Come on baby, you have to wake up." Nothing. "Remember when we first met?" I asked.

~6 Years Before~

"I'm just saying this year is going to be different!" Tom told me as we entered the halls of our high school.

"It better be." I told him as we walked to our lockers. I opened my locker and saw a beautiful brown haired girl opening her locker. "Hi." She looked at me with her bright green eyes.

"Hi." she said.

"Are you new?" I asked.

"Yeah." she answered putting books in her locker.

"I'm Dougie."

"Briella" she said.

"Nice to meet you." Then she smiled.

"Likewise"

~End of Flashback~

I stroked her hair and watched her heart rate. "That day was the best day of my life. When I met you. I remember you wore black jeans and a blue plaid button down. Your hair was pulled back and you wore your favorite Converse." I said. "Remember our first date?" I asked.

~1st Date~

"Where are we going?" Briella asked as I helped her into my car.

"We...are going out." I answered.

"But my parents..."

"Are asleep." I finished for her. "Besides, you'll be back before they wake up." I started my car and drove.

"Dougie what is this?" She asked as we pulled up to an empty barn.

"You'll see." I answered. I honked my horn. A whirling noise started and I laughed as Bri jumped a little. "Glove compartment." She opened and found all of her favorite candy. I handed her a soda and a popcorn. Her favorite movie, _Pineapple Express_, started to play.

"Oh. My favorite movie!" She exclaimed. I smiled as her eyes lit up. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and moved closer to her. She shivered a little, I took off my hoodie, and put it on her. She smiled and kissed my cheek. I grabbed a blanket from the back. I unfolded it and placed it on our laps. She got closer to me and I put my arm back around her. I smiled as she watched the movie. I kissed her temple. "Dougie?" she looked at me.

"Yeah?" I asked as I looked back at her.

"This is the best date I have ever been on." She said. I smiled and then kissed her on the lips.

~End of Flashback~

"Remember how it rained when I drove you home? We had to climb up tht tree outside your house and climb into your room." I blinked back the tears as I rubbed my thumb against her hand. "Come on baby. I need you to wake up!"I kissed her hand. Do you remember when you told me you were pregnant?"

~3 Months Ago~

"Babe?" I called out. I had just got home from a long tour and I really just wanted to take my girl out. "Babe?" Her car was in the driveway. "Briella?" I went up the the bedroom. There was Briella still in bed. "Bri?" I sat on the bed next to her and took her in my arms. She wiped her tears with a tissue. "Babe what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm..." she cried. I rubbed her back.

"Your what?" I asked. She handed me a plastic pregnancy test. I checked it out. "Your pregnant?" she cried. I kissed her head. "Babe, why are you crying? This is amazing!" I said to her.

"I'm sorry!" she cried.

"Babe, there no need to be sorry. You and I are going to raise this baby together. I'm never leaving you. I haven't left you and I never will." I kissed her head and stroked her hair. "You know I love you. I will never ever leave you."

~End of Flashback~

"Remember that we spent all night on that bed? I comforted you. I sang to you and you fell asleep in my arms." I kissed her forehead. "I love you Briella. I love you more than anything. Your my everything. Please Briella!" I started to break down in cry. "I love you Bri! You mean everything to me. I can't stand to lose you!" I wiped my tears and reached into my pocket. I pulled out a ring and looked at her. "I was going to save this for when I got home, but, Briella will you marry me?" I asked. I waited and waited till I fell asleep.

"Yes!" I woke up in the middle of the night to my girlfriend's voice. I jumped awake and looked at her.

"Briella?" I asked.

"Yes! I will marry you!" Briella answered. I slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too Dougie!" Briella said. I never wanted anything more but to hear her voice.


End file.
